How to - the Series
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Some One Piece drabbles - pairing/Nakama-ship (YAOI detected!). Every chapter will be a one-shot story and the pairing will be mention on the chapter title. I'll update the story when I get some nice idea for every pairing, so stay tuned :D 5th Chap: [FLUFF YAOI. You've been warned] Nami is going to give us tricks and tips of how to tend your moss (Slight ZoSan)
1. Make Him Blush - ZoSan-

Hey ho~! I'm sorry for not updating [Faded] but getting no review and whatsoever, I feel sad... :'(

But no, I'm not leaving the story, Still working on it. But, in the mean time, this story had been begging to be wrote and it made me crazy not writing this.

This is a new fandom for me, even though I've been (and always be) a fan of One Piece since the first ep, but...well.. I have just sticking around to the fic lately.

At first I want to make this one shot fic, but because one and another things, I decided to make several chapters, with no connection (well some maybe have) to the other. So I'll definitely update this story when I did get some idea. Just say, it will be a never ending story but it did end ;P

And (this is funny actually) Once I finished this story (before publishing this) I stumbled upon a story made by Kpuffs [the day it began] I recommend this story, it was sooo fluffy~; the writer had a very similar idea and situation to me, luckily the role wasn't the same. I did notice the author, so I hope everything will be okay. Without further ado, let the story begin...,

 **And I still do not own One Piece** , else they will be going to search their soulmate, not the one piece and the whole story crumbled... -_-a

* * *

 **How to : (1) Make Him Blush -ZoSan-**

HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO *

The room was still dark with only a glint of sunrays. The snore was complimenting each other, making a stupid orchestra rhythmically. Nobody was awake, though some conversation could be heard – somehow.

"Sanji…. _Meshi_ …." Mumbled the noirette boy with a scar below his left still shutting eyes.

"You just have your dinner, Luffy…" replied the long nose man still deep in his sleep.

"But I am hungry…."

"Shut up… you guys are noisy." grunted the green haired man annoyed, but yes, he was still sleeping.

"I want the cotton candy, Sanji… That look delicious…" dreamt the cute little _tanuki_ – [I am not a racoon! I am a reindeer!] [Oh Okay.. lemme fix that] – dreamt the cute little _tonakai_.

"Sanji-san, can I get some warm milk? I feel cold, though I don't have any skin to feel it…" added the afro boned guy with a sleeping bubble still forming from his unseen nose.

"Guys seriously… are you still sleeping?" asked the now awaken blonde from his not so beautiful sleep, frowning in the process. How could these guys still sleeping despite all these delirious talks? He couldn't believe it, though it was reality, it was his life and he liked it. Sanji was now awake. Being a morning person that he was, he slided down from his hammock in their shared room then trotting carefully not to step on his nakama whom was being scattered on the floor. He guessed the boys were fighting last night – in their sleep – and yes, they fell from their own hammock and nobody bothered to be back in.

The blonde walked to the toilet, took some refreshing cold water onto his face. When the water touched his pale skin, he shivered a bit and came back to his full senses. 'So what will we have today...' he thought while rubbing the yellow towel on his face, drying the still dripping water to his long pale neck.

Walked back to the kitchen, he passed the male barrack once again and took a peek inside, checking who was already up. The others still slept soundly, even after that stupid delirious talk, nobody seems fazed - at all. He breathed in his lit cigarette before he blew it out. The blonde smiled before his leg brought him to the kitchen starting his routines.

"Robiin-chwaan... Nami-swaaan ohayouuu..." Spun Sanji with a heart in his eye, when he spotted the two brightest women in the galley - oh well, they both were the only women in the brig sloop. Robin giving him a warm chuckled with her elegant smile, and a "Ohayou, cook-san" as a replied, while Nami gave him a "haai.. haii... Ohayou Sanji-kun." Which yes, making the blonde womanizer swooned in the process.

"Today I serve you a lemon crepes with blueberry cream cheese. I hope you enjoy today breakfast, ladies-tachi" explained Sanji in his well manner tone and gesture while serving the dishes on the table where the ladies seated. The smell sure was great. Up until now they had been sailing together, everybody know Sanji's food is the best of the best. This one too, will be a very terrific dishes. Not long after he put the dishes in front of the ladies, those men were all gathering up, lured by the great smell of Sanji's cooking which always made the blonde's heart swell with proud and happiness. He loved it when he watched how the crew eat, fighting one another for the food he made, like they will never have enough. It was something he could boast about it now, or even in the future. Luffy and Ussop seated obediently beside Nami, with Luffy's hand holding both the fork and knife and a big shinny grin on his face. Chopper seated on Zoro's green head, starting to beam when he saw the sweet breakfast. Zoro on the other hand, still had that big yawn. Later Brook walked in together with Franky whom had the night shift. Once the plate had been served, all of the crew started to chat, ate, bickered (of course this has to be the blonde vs the green hair men), stealing each other food, chocking on the food, poking a certain noirette roamed hand. On and on, it was a very bright and peaceful day.

After breakfast was over, everybody was back to their own world. Ussop was fooling around with of course Luffy and Chopper, Nami was checking the voyage route, Robin was busy in the library picking some interesting book she had bought back from the last island they had docked in. Franky was back into the men barrack resting himself from the boring night shift (which was nice, because it was a sign of peaceful day), brook was sipping his tea while reading the newspaper; leaving a certain swordsman and one very capable cook in the now silent kitchen.

"What are you doing…? I thought you'll go straight to do your sweating routines."

"Take a break once in a while, it won't hurt anything." Sanji's visible eye widen hearing the answered from Zoro. It seemed strange to get that kind of statement – hey this was Zoro we were talking about. It would be snowing tonight, wouldn't it?

"You okay, Marimo?"

"What?"

"You seem sick to me..."

"What are you tal-"

"Never in my dream nor my brain, you will be missing this morning routine." Cut the blonde, while cleaning up the still left mess on the table. Zoro just gave a grunt, making the blonde laughing in return. Sanji washed his hand after cleaning the table, walked to the back of the still scowling swordsman, placing his pale hand to the tan cheek from behind and tilting back the green hair man to have a better view.

"Been missing me?" the blonde asked smirking.

"In your dream… _Kuso_ Cook…" growled Zoro but still he pushed the blonde head, diminished the space between, locking their lips together. Not wasting anymore time, the swordsman bit Sanji's lower lip to gain access to his cavern. The cook gave the permission easily, remembering how long he had been longing his Marimo. Their tongues met and battling for dominance, though Sanji was a persistent man who won't give up so easily, he still letting Zoro to entered him. They were savoring their own taste, fulfilling their yearning of each other.

"Looks.. l-like you've been… wanting me that much… _Kuso kenshin_ …" said the blonde breaking their kiss, panted so hard. His pale face was now flushed red, heated because of the skillful tongue of his beloved swordsman.

"Heh… How can't I? You are always look so delicious." Grinned Zoro making the flushed face flush even brighter. Zoro stood to admire the blonde's slender frame.

"Keh.. _kuso Marimo_ … Never know you were a sweet talker." Whined Sanji gazing to other way, so the green hair man, didn't notice his now redden as tomato face. Too bad he did notice. Smirking, Zoro brought his hand to Sanji's chin and lifting it so they were staring at each other. The warm hazel bead was staring intensely into the only visible azure bead. Sanji could feel his face nearly explode from the heat. Trying to control his self, Sanji pulled away his face. Zoro knew his blonde was embarrass and somewhat afraid, hell he was always pretend to be strong and denying himself. Instead of forcing him to look at him, Zoro cupped his still redden face and leaning forward to reach the blonde's ear. Sanji nearly cum in his pants because of that sinfully husky damn sexy voice rang in his ear.

"Hey… I want you…" DAMN marimo! How could he play with his lust meter like that? Sanji gulped his sudden lump in the throat,

"N-not now m-marimo…" shit! His voice was betraying him, stuttered declining Zoro's demand, it was so damn screwed. ' _DAMN! He realized…_ ' thought the blonde, seeing that cocky smirk plastered on Zoro's lips.

"Then… when do you want?"

"I- Don't know Marimo… O-out now! Either you help me clean this place or you can go back to your training rou-"

"I'll help." Cut Zoro wantonly. Sanji did feel his only visible eye go widen in disbelief. Since when this shitty swordsman did boring chores like this voluntarily.

"You really are sick…" snorted Sanji.

"Looks like you really wanna check up on me, don't you?"

"pervert…"

"look who's talking." Smirked the green hair man with his back now facing a confused cook, starting to wash the dirty plates in the sink. After several minutes, Sanji successfully regained his self's control, he then walked to the swordsman's left, helping with the dripping dish, wiped it dry.

"I can finish this. Bet you need some rest after feeding those glutton monsters."

"Nah, is okay. I've been always doing this anyway."

"There's no harm to relax once in a while."

"Hmm… it's rare for you to help me also, it's nice to -" Sanji suddenly stopped, realizing the next word he was gonna said was also a surprising thing even for him.

"To?" asked Zoro not stopping what he did.

"… t-to…" Sanji felt his discomfort again. He knew the swordsman loved him as he is, but why him? Why loving someone whom was so useless like him? Someone who was only a trash like him? Why him? Zoro was a proud and capable man. His dream was so real and everybody knew he could reach it. Compare to him… He was nothing. He was..-

"Oh c'mon… spit it out." Sanji startled, but the deep bariton voice was clearing his clouded head. Zoro could read his lover's indecisive and fear. Actually, Zoro wasn't a man who like to force anything on somebody, he really valued a person private space, but knowing Sanji's nature, he need to pushed him a little – for now. Sanji didn't dare to face Zoro, he cleared his throat before finally continuing what he was going to say with his trembling lips.

"… t-to.. to be beside… you…" finished him with a deep shade of red on his not so pale cheek (off course, he was blushing from time to time now haha). Zoro was really catch off guard, who knew Sanji was going to say something cute – oh… he forgot that Sanji was always be the sensitive one, of course he would appreciate every little unimportant aspect like this. _'was he trying to seduce me or what?'_ thought Zoro with his usual frowned face.

"So, you like to be beside me?" asked Zoro getting a good idea to teased the blonde.

"Y-you heard me…"

"Oh, I heard you, beside…." Now it was Zoro's turn to hung the word.

"beside?" Sanji frowned, looking into his direction. ' _Gotcha! He took the bait._ ' inner Zoro was smirking. The swordsman suddenly intrude the blonde's private space,

"beside… you couldn't drive me away even if you want." Whispered Zoro with his hoarse voice, just an inch away from Sanji's ear. "Too bad you are doomed to be with me, forever, _baka_ Cook." He added smirking, fueling the redness on Sanji face to it max.

"K-kh…. K-ku-k… _KUSO MARIMOO YAROOOO_ …!" shouted Sanji with all his might, suppressing his possible nearly bled nose, making the green hair man laughed to his heart content. Oh, how Zoro loved his tension of the burning love. He really should do this often, he was so damn cute embarrassing like this.

"Sa-SANJII… ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" shouted Ussop suddenly banging the door open with utter horror.

"SA-SANJIII… what happen?" chimed Chopper behind Ussop, with a little pant.

"SANJII, ZORO!" Luffy also came, not panting, but he was sure rushing his way to the kitchen.

"WH- WHAT?!" Asked Sanji shocked with the sudden entrance, while Zoro still laughing hard.

"What was that shout?" asked Chopper.

"We thought you both is going to kill each other." Said Luffy with a sudden relief on his face, realizing there was no way his crew was going to do something horrid. Just when Sanji tried to explain the situation, Ussop just cut his word.

"Seriously guys… if you want to flirt around, please do exclude us from yours." Sighed Ussop. He grasped the situation fully. _'This stupid love-dovey couple'_ the sniper thought.

"WH-What is the meaning of it?!" exclaimed Sanji trying to hid their action. Unfortunately, his face betrayed him. Even Ussop could read him like an open book. Luffy and Chopper weren't able to catch the whole thing, so both could only watch their bickering, while Zoro still trying to stopped his laugh.

"what's so funny Zoro?" asked Luffy tilting his head to the left – a trademark of his if he was confuse.

"Nothing, just-" Zoro mouth was now covered with two pale warm hands, they had a red apple smell added with honey crisp and tobacco flower, they were Sanji's smell. Oh how Zoro always craved for this sensation.

"Just what?" asked Luffy persistent.

"It's just that, this stupid marimo is trying to steal some sake. So, I have to teach him a lesson!" answered Sanji with his sudden idea popping up in his mind, _'Oh thank you brain, you worked good in this emergency situation.'_ Innocent Chopper and simple Luffy were easily drop their question in an instant, but not for the long nose sniper. Though Sanji realize that Ussop didn't believe him completely, he thanked Ussop that he let the subject passed. The triplet walked out from the room to explained to the other crew, then continued what they had left off.

Sanji sighed, he was indeed relief and forgetting what he did until a muffle voice reached his ear. He then released his hand from Zoro's mouth.

"Oi _kuso Cook_ , you trying to kill me?" whined the green hair man.

"I am… who said you allowed to tell them what had happened?"

"Why? I'm not to?"

"Off course not, _baka_ Marimo…! I don't want to be their stupid joke."

"It's not like they don't know our relationship."

"I know, but…"

"C'mon… it's because they love you, _kuso_ …." Grinned Zoro while yanking the golden mane to diminishing their gap and locking their lips.

It was a quick kiss but Sanji did feel a flutter in his stomach. He filled with Zoro's love and what could you ask for more?

"Rest now _Kuso_. I'll finish the rest." Said Zoro standing up and walked straight to the kitchen sink, leaving a cutely pouting Sanji. _'I thought he wants me now...'_ thought Sanji, but Sanji was Sanji whom always try to keep his composure around his lover, though he failed most of the time.

"If you insist..." Said Sanji agreeing. A rest sound tempting, and he couldn't agree more once a while rest was needed. He walked towards Zoro,

"Well then Marimo-kun, I'll leave it to you. Thank you for your kindness." Teased Sanji, placing a chaste kiss on the green hair man's right cheek.

"I'm not doing this for free, Cook.."

"You what?!"

"It's not free."

"What do you want, _Kuso_ Marimo?" Whined Sanji peeved. He just couldn't believe the Marimo helped him for something in return.

"Your body..." Said the Marimo nonchalantly. The blue sea bead widen. "Yeah that sounds good." Added Zoro with a smirked – that cocky bastard smirked.

"In your dream, moss brain!" Pouted Sanji resisting a sudden urge to pounced his lover. Luckily, He did manage to control his self and decided to run away in an instant. Walking out from the kitchen, he shrugged his hand into his pocket. He reached his cigarette pack, popping one, and lighted it up. Inhaling from the dead stick, he then blew the smoke out his lungs. He managed to calm his swinging emotion right away. Being with lover was always irritating and lovely in the same time. He wondered how come Zoro could easily flicked his button, anytime, anywhere. They were always insulting and bickering at each other. But in the same time, it was how they express their love on each other. It may not nice, but it was sweet in some way they liked it. The blonde smiled and walk away to the shared barrack. _'a nice hot bath would be nice'_ he thought to himself. He took his orange striped shirt, black slick pants and (ehm) briefs, then made his trip to the bathroom.

"Lucky, nobody's in." he thought. With a small jumped he went into the bathroom and start stripping, and it was where he noticed a falling paper. He frowned for several seconds, in the end he took the paper. It was folded. Curious took him over, so he opened up and…

 _ **[Why should I wait in your dream, while we are here? It's not like I love you only in your dream. I still love you even you are a shitty cook and an ero-curly brow.**_ **]**

Fortunately for the blonde that he was in the bathroom alone. He could feel he was heating up. His pale skin was now red from -yes! – top to the bottom, all because of that one stupid note Zoro slipped it for him. That bastard really knew how to make the blonde blushed – furiously.

* * *

I hope Sanji's character wasn't that Out of him... He was a womanly man.. Hahaha~

So how was it? Good bad? too cheesy? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

It really was similar to the other story right? I was also surprised :"D

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	2. Lost Control -ZoSan-

This wasn't a new idea. This story supposed to be the first chapter, but with my brain messing up, it divided into two.

This is my first time wrote a smut fic, it was hard, really... -_-'a

I do hope it will be a good story so, you can enjoy it :D

 **Eiichiro Oda- _sensei_ still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **How to : (2) Lost Control -ZoSan-**

* HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO *

He had nothing to do. He had done his daily training, so here he was. Zoro was on the roof, gazing that beautiful orange sky. The sound of a bunch of crows were making an eerie feeling to the scene, but for him, it was a stunning sight. It was nearly night time and he bored. Franky and Brook were in the Thousand Sunny, guarding her while the other decided to stay in this new town in an island they found along their voyage. Though they were pirate, whom love the vast sea and those journeys with in, they were still human. They needed to land and rest in it sometime and another. Nami ordered them to rest in the nearby town for some time being, they decided to check in to the inn for some nights, so here they were. Zoro let out a bored yawn and decided to take a little rest in the room, after a quick shower. The green hair man slid down from the roof, walked wantonly to the room. Of course it wasn't an easy task for the swordsman. He did possess this passive skill which could guide him to nowhere, even though you could easily spot the way, it didn't seem the same way for him.

After struggling for around 20 minutes, in the end, he found his temporary room for these several nights. He entered the room and went straight in to the small bathroom, didn't bother to look around. After that hot warm relaxing shower, he stepped out and to his surprised, he found a very beautiful blonde sleeping soundly in bed. The man was sleeping facing Zoro with his back, half naked with a blanket draped covering his waist below. Zoro could see the movement of peacefulness on the blonde's body, breathing up and down rhythmically. The lithe pale frame was really a sight to the swordsman. How tantalizing it would be to licked and tasted all of him. _'Is he my roommate for today?'_ Zoro thought, confused not getting the right information, though he didn't mind. Having the blonde to be his sharing partner was the best he can get. It wasn't that often, he could get this kind of beautiful sight. He needed to thank whoever did this arrangement. He missed their quality time with his blonde already.

He didn't bother to wear t-shirt, he took only a 3/4 black sweatpant and plopped down to the fluffy bed on the left side, beside the sleeping man. The blonde didn't bug even though the bed was creaking from Zoro's sudden weight. Zoro crossed both of his arm on the pillow and laid his head on them. He let out a sigh, before set his gaze to the sleeping man beside him. _'He was really tired, wasn't him?'_ thought the swordsman. Had been longing for his lover so much, Zoro then moved his left arm, reaching the cook's waist and draped on top of it. He pulled himself closer to the blonde and snuggling to his back of the neck. He could smell a very familiar smell, the smell he always craving for, the smell of Sanji's.

"Mmh... Marimo" mumbled the blonde shifting when he felt the heavy hand of

the swordsman on him.

"Hnn..." hummed Zoro still didn't want to break the hug away. He felt Sanji moving and struggling, lazily he opened his only eye to saw what was the blonde doing. The blonde broke their hug, flipping to face him and snuggle in the crook of his neck.

"You're warm..." slurred Sanji half asleep, getting a smirked from his lover.

"You look delicious."

"Hmm..." replied the blonde, his eye still shut.

Unbeknownst to Marimo, Sanji was pretending to sleep. After several minutes, when Zoro was nearly drifted to his dream, Sanji had this smug smirk, plastered on his pale face. His hand slowly moved to Zoro's face, holding a black eye mask. In one gracious movement, he successfully tied the mask around the green hair man's only eye.

"What the f-" Zoro was trying to blurt out some curses, but he felt his mouth sealed with a pair of hot lips on his.

"Now, now Marimo-kun, let me have you this time." Sanji said with a very sweet tone, giving the other man shivered down his spine, awaking **his** in a certain part. Sanji hadn't satisfied, he still craved Zoro's tantalizing lips on him. Without wasting anymore time, Sanji crashed his lips against the others, bit Zoro's lower lip to gain access for the entrance. Although the marimo did give him the permission, it was his mouth which was intrude by that skillful tongue, exploring every inch of it, tasting the delicious flavor of Sanji's. The blonde's tobacco special smell today was a bit off, because it had been several hours ago Sanji smoked. They finally broke their searing kiss several minutes later because the lack of air. Sanji was panting hard, too bad Zoro couldn't see him, but hearing his heavy breath, Zoro did know what happened to his lover. The swordsman tried to remove the blindfold on his eye. Sanji noticed this right away. With a quick movement, the blonde intertwined his hand to Zoro's, leading the muscled tanned hand away from the blindfold knot.

"No Marimo… Told you today is my turn." Teased Sanji with a purr in his voice. That stirred Zoro's lust a little out of control.

"Damn, _kuso_ -cook! I want to see you…" hissed Zoro trying his best to suppress himself.

"Naa - aah… This time, I want to mess you. Totally." Whispered Sanji brushing the green hair man's ear while he positioning himself on top of the tan well-built body. Both could feel their partner's growing bulge. Sanji didn't bother to replied Zoro's scowled, instead he led his lover hands with his, positioning them together up above the green hair. Zoro could not struggle any longer, when he realized his hands were already tied to the headboard.

"Oi.. _Guru-guru_.. What exactly do you want…?" asked Zoro trying to be pissed, but his tone failed miserably.

"I told you already, _marimo yaro_ …" Said Sanji, starting to attack his lover's neck, placing kisses mark like a damn mosquito. With his eye blindfolded, Zoro's other senses were sharpening automatically. He could feel Sanji's hot lips hotter than usual, not to mention one of his slender hand was placed on his chest, while the other tracing his neck helping the wet hot tongue exploring. If he was an ice-cream he would melt from all that lovely burning touch. Was he in heaven?

"San-… Ji…" growled Zoro slipped one out from his mouth. Damn! Since when did Sanji learn all this skill. Zoro slipped another groan, getting a smirk from the blonde.

"How was that?" asked Sanji licking his upper lip.

"I have to admit…. It was good…" said Zoro flushed. He could feel his body heated.

"G…good?" groaned Sanji pissed.

"Nah… more than good actually…"

"That's better…"

"Can I remove this shit…?"

"No… not until the end, Ma-ri-mo-kun…" said Sanji.

"The fuck Cook… why are you even doing th-"

"Shush for now moss brain… don't ruin the mood already." Whined Sanji, getting a growl, but the other obeyed.

"For now… bear with it…" teased Sanji deliberately.

"If that's what you want, Sanji…" replied Zoro with his now husky voice. The blue sea bead was now filled with surprised, but deep within he sure was enjoying this.

"What now, cook…? You aren't leaving me like this, are you?" smirked Zoro was now composed, getting control of himself.

"Oh no, I won't Marimo… I won't leave you until I messed you up." Whispered the blonde cook. He then gave his lover a light feather like kiss on the tan forehead, on the blindfolded eye, to his sharp nose, those tempting lips, trailing down to his adam's apple. He got a very pleasing groaned and growled from the swordsman every time he moved. He then used his hot wet tongue, while placing that sweet addictive kisses, kiss-marking the strong collarbone, down to his bare chest to that oh so well-built abdomen. Then he stopped when reached his waist. His smug smile resurfaced when he heard a whine – yes, a WHINE – from this presumptuous Zoro. He gave himself a credit for making a certain part of the man below him struggling and growing bigger in the same time.

"O – oii… Sanji.. I can't…"

"You can't?"

"Damn it, _kuso_ \- cook… you really are…. Pervert.." groaned Zoro.

"Hnn…. Maybe I am… because I'm with you, _kuso kenshi_. "said Sanji who was now diligently tugging the black pants' of Marimo. He wasn't that surprise knowing the tanned man didn't wear any boxer inside. He just finished his shower. Freeing the swordsman manhood, he took a look to appreciate the glory of his lovers', though he often saw how big his partner was, seems he would never cease to amazed.

Zoro was shivering now, aware that he was fully naked in all his glory but he couldn't see anything. He never felt so defenseless, so vulnerable. But knowing it was Sanji, he didn't try to fight it. He believed in him entirely. Being a swordsman, he knew how to focus his other senses, and Sanji seems perfectly know this. Maybe this was the reason he was being blinded. He did let out a gasped when he felt his hard shaft pressed together with something smooth and hot. He guessed it was Sanji's. He couldn't be more right. Sanji was indeed pumping both of theirs with his heated trembling hand. Oh, how he wanted to admire that pale slender body with his own eye. Zoro needed to trailed and touched that lithe frame of the blonde. That body was perfect and so they were, fulfilling each other's flaw. Zoro knew Sanji was really aroused, he could feel the blonde pre-cum damping him. Damn he couldn't hold on. He himself also felt his pre-cum leaking out of control. Shit, he need to hug the blonde ASAP. As he savored sanji's skillful hand pumping their shafts together, he felt the other was tensing hard. Sanji moaned when he couldn't hold no more. Hearing such sweet voice, Zoro didn't realize he was also reaching his orgasm, releasing together with his blonde. Such a shame, his self's control was now ruin by a shitty cook. They both were panting hard, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel him whole. He wanted to be ruined by his blonde. He wanted to messed him up. He wanted to rocked him rough. Damn he wanted all of him.

Zoro could feel the heavy shifting away, leaving him on bed with no sight, hands still tied up. He frowned, wondering what was the curly brow up to.

"Oi cook…" he called. He got no answer. "Oii…" he growled again. Suddenly he felt a warm hot kiss on his lips. His flavor was the best thing in his life.

"Can't leave you even for a minute, Marimo?" Sanji asked. His thumb was caressing the tan cheek while he smiled chastity to his moss brain lover. Zoro would be drooling if he saw the magnificent beauty in front of him. The swordsman gave a low growl. To the blonde's surprise, Zoro squirmed and crashed his lips to his own, licking it like a kid tasting his precious lollipop. _'How could this bastard know exactly where my lips are… marimo yaro…'_ chuckled the blonde. Sanji didn't back down, instead he deepened their kisses. Their tongue met up and battling for dominance, their saliva mixing with each other, but they didn't seem to care. The only thing they wanted now were their existence, their love, their lust, their whole. The pale hand yanking the green mane, while his body was pushing forward to closed the distance, to feel that muscled tan body on his wiry one. Sanji was now again sit on top of Zoro's bare lap. How long had he been longing for the hard shaft below him. It was throbbing so hard, waiting to be devour. But he also couldn't stop the sensation of their intense make out session right now. He loved the tasted of his Marimo. It wasn't the best taste for his tongue, but it was the most addictive thing he could yearn for. This precious perfect Marimo was his, and his only. What could he ask for more?

They felt their lungs burnt because of the lack of air, and finally they broke that searing kiss. Sanji let out a yelped when he felt strong legs were clamping behind him.

"So eager, don't you?" teased the blonde smiling while his finger touching the tip of the huge shaft. Zoro let out a pleasant growl.

"What do you want now… Marimo-kun…?" whispered Sanji playing with Zoro's lust temper.

"You… _kuso_ -cook… Now." Groaned Zoro desperately. The blonde smiled proudly, who knew he could stir his marimo, reaching this level.

"As your command, my lord…" said Sanji, while giving his marimo a quick peck on his lips. He then moved to reach a very hard shaft, saluting him in all its glory. It was huge.

"Hello there… been wanting me?" asked Sanji playfully, licking his upper lip before he decided to play those testicles with his skillful tongue. The swordsman jolted, feeling the ticklish sensation from the wet hot lick. He trembled, holding back his lust which was getting out of control. Sanji was torturing him with all his movement.

" _Kuso_ cook… sto…stop tea- khh…" growled Zoro couldn't hold back. Sanji knew he was being mean, and yes, he intended to keep doing it.

"Told you, I wanna messed you, marimo..." said Sanji dangerously sweet. He swore he just heard Zoro's voice hitched. This very moment, was deeply carved into his memory, he won't ever forget even he wanted to. It was so stunning. His lover was all heated up from his relapsing teased and touch. He saw all the swordsman self's control was now crumbling in front of him. He felt so special, knowing the swordsman always try to be as composed as he could be.

"Sa- … nji…." Was he really moaning? WAS HE?! Sanji was nearly cum himself hearing his lover moaned. He had never – NEVER moaned. The blonde felt a sudden urge to buried this huge hard penis inside himself. It felt like, Sanji was the one whom being stir. Sanji sighed, he really couldn't win this stupid marimo. With a quick motion, Sanji kiss the tip of that huge manhood. He got a pre-cum leaking out of it. How cute… the cook knew, his lover wanted him badly. Sanji wasted no more time. He licked the tip of it, before he swallowed half of it. The green hair man growled and groaned every time he felt his lover's tongue moved swirling around his dick. That tongue, he didn't realize how much skill the blonde possess. This was addicting. He squirmed when he felt his whole shaft was now inside the hot wet cave of his blonde. Shit! He was excellent. The blonde now was moving his head up and down, bobbing on the huge harden dick of Zoro. The muscled body tensed, arching up to give his blonde a better access. Sanji's hand holding on Zoro's muscled inner tight, trying to kept Zoro's leg in place. The swordsman clenched his tied hand when he felt his orgasm reaching its peak.

"Khh… Sanji… co- com…" he couldn't finish the sentenced. He couldn't even hold his released. And now, He could hear Sanji was swallowing him. How lewd was it? How bad Sanji had messed him up? Losing his self's control, this was a disaster, wasn't it?

"You're thick…" said Sanji panting.

"You're sick, _kuso_ …." Panted Zoro, but he knew he had not satisfied yet.

"haven't reach that stage, _baka_ …" chuckled Sanji cockily. "Enough?"

"Of course not, _ero_ -cook… break me." challenged Zoro.

"How arrogant aren't we?" smirked Sanji. He didn't back down. With a swift stable movement, he was now kneeling on top Zoro, topping him with all his magnificent slender beauty – well-built body but not over muscled on it. He was proud of his own body, he knew Zoro would be drooling having this sight in front of him. Sanji prepared himself. He slipped one of his finger inside his, wiggling around his entrance. Soon one become two, two become three. When he felt he was ready, he lowered himself to brush the still stiff shaft below with his own puckered hole. Was he ready? He couldn't think clear anymore, his mind had been clouded with lust. With a quick move, he sat down, sheathed his lover's dick with his own hole. He trembled savoring the sensation. Fuck! It was hurt, he was much bigger than his whole hand, and he only prepared with three fingers.

"You… okay… Sanji..?" asked Zoro concerned. He knew the blonde's hurt. the hands were trembling on his groin. Sanji didn't reply. Zoro stayed still, he didn't want to inflict more pain to his love, though he himself was desperately holding his sanity to that sudden action. His dick was inside a very tight hot burning hole, gripping him like crazy. It was damn frustrating not to move.

"it's… okay…" said Sanji finally, adjusting himself to the huge thing inside him. "you're damn big… sucker…" cursed the blonde. Zoro snorted.

"You're damn tight. Should do this every day, so you could be used -"

"In… your dream! I'm moving." Warned Sanji. Zoro could feel his was growing bigger when Sanji made a move, rocking them both. It was damn addicting and his shaft was throbbing crazily. Sanji was literally messed him. He nearly lost his self's control. Either it was a luck or a bad one, the blindfold's knot loose, couldn't hold its place to keeping the one warm hazelnut bead blinded. The eye mask slid down, resting peacefully on Zoro's clavicle. The green hair man frowned, avoiding a blinding light, but soon he adjusted just nice.

"Nggh… Z- Zoro wh..-" Sanji couldn't continue his word when his inside was getting tighter. Zoro was growing bigger – again. The blonde tried his best to open his azure beads, and their eyes met. Sanji's eyes widen. _'FUCK!'_ He thought. Sanji had not yet ready to be seen as he was in right now, that was why he deliberately blocking Marimo's sight. Zoro froze when he saw what he saw. Sanji's beauty and damped pale but redden body, his messy glowing golden locks and he got this perfect angle to admired all of these gorgeous views. He got all the detail he couldn't even dream off, it was a blessed. Something flicked inside Zoro. With a harsh tugged, he somehow successfully free his hands from the tied, and those calloused hands gripping the slim waist without wasting any second. Sanji yelped from the sudden movement. Zoro's size was no joke, even a little movement, stir him.

"impatient… b-bastard…" Sanji said stifled. Zoro groaned wildly. The blonde smirked, closed his eyes, breathed in, perched his hand over Zoro's groin, he pushed himself up and crashing down, thrusting into the hard manhood continually. But suddenly, he felt himself stuck, something was holding him up. Eyes fluttered open just to see, Zoro was the one stopping his movement with his strong tan hands.

"wh-!" Sanji was trembling with excitement when suddenly his body was being brought down by strong force from the hands, thrusted deeper into the huge hot dick. "Zoro… Zo-!" he cried but the other man didn't stop. Okay, maybe he teased him too much but this…. This was insane. Zoro was getting out of control. Sanji mewled when he felt the shaft hitting his sweet spot. He felt the thrusted was getting steady and sharp, focusing on his weakness. This green bastard knew him too well, every weakness spot on him. The blonde mewled, purred, cried when his spot thrusted continually, their sound of slapping skin filled the air, adding the lust gas inside Zoro's burning libido. Sanji's body arched beautifully reaching his peak.

"Zoro…. Z-! I ca-… nth…" and he let out loud cried when he reached his orgasm, shooting his sperm onto his own abdomen and chest. All of his muscles tensed, grabbing Zoro's penis inside him tighter. The swordsman couldn't hold it any longer. He shot his, inside Sanji's, filling his lover with his burning hot sperm. The blonde collapsed on Zoro's broad scarred chest, both panting hard catching their breath in unison. After a while, muscled hand circling, rested on the slim pale waist, the other moved slowly, stroking the golden strands wantonly.

"Tired?" asked Zoro with his deep voice, full of love towards his blonde. Sanji moved his hand, rested that long limb and chin on the swordsman chest.

"more like… satisfied…" answered the curly brow's man getting a chuckled from Zoro. "The best." said the moss hair man didn't stop his hand playing the golden locks.

Sanji smiled, though it disappeared quickly when he heard Zoro's voice, "Can I get some more?"

"Fuck you, marimo _yaroo_ …!" hissed Sanji. But, he didn't resist when Zoro sit up and placing another kiss on his lips.

"Let me do you now… Sanji.." whispered the swordsman hoarsely.

"Let see how you pleasure me now…" challenged Sanji with a smirk. That playful smirked, that smug smirk which Zoro always loved to see on his beautiful face.

* HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO *

"It was rare of you two to be overslept like this. And why are you limping, Sanji?" asked Chopper concerned. He could see Sanji was throwing a death glare to Zoro, though Zoro got his bastard smirk plastered to his masculine face.

"Yea… what were you two doing?" asked the innocent Luffy. The other crew were rolling their eyes. Wasn't it obvious? Was a question really needed? Oh well, Luffy was naïve, and for Chopper.. He was too innocent to be told.

* HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO *

* * *

I wonder was the ending good enough.

No review, though I did got a follower ;D

special thanks for you [Baka Marimo and Kuso Cook] - Hope you enjoy this one too ;P

I did got another new idea for the next chap. It will be LawLu. (I hope I didn't screw these two men's character too much; This pairing will be hard...)

I don't plan to write this one soon. I still have a lot of things to do. So... wish me luck with this one.

Jyaa~ 'till next time o/

 **HnO**


	3. Love Him -LawLu-

And as I promised before, here come the LawLu Fic~~

It may looks like LuLaw, but trust me... I prefer LawLu one.

without further ado, Enjoy~~

 **Eiichiro Oda- _sensei_ still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **How to : (3) Love Him -LawLu-**

* HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO *

Law was staring at Luffy's usual antics. The black head boy was playing catch with his besties Ussop and Chopper. They run, screamed, fooled around, crashed on to something and keep running wild in the now empty restaurant. He sighed exasperatedly from the loud exuberant noise made by the trio. He glanced around finding a chuckling Robin with her still steaming coffee on the table beside her. Ace was wiping some beautiful wine glasses behind the bar. Franky was interviewing an afro man named Brook who willing - if he still wanted- to join his lively restaurant named Thousand Sunny.

He was getting more and more annoyed with the crazy noise. Luckily when he decided to grab the exceed energy black haired boy, the door to the kitchen slammed open with a rough bang, revealing an over rage red hair lady whom having a dreadful smile on her face. Everybody inside the kitchen were now averting their focused to the red hair. Nami was her name, was moving closer to the trio with her still smiling face, it wasn't a nice smile whatsoever, it was an eerie one. Knowing exactly what will happen next, Law sighed and faced palming his own self but still he enjoyed the show. And so, the wrath befallen to the now dying trio.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS DOING?! JUMPING UP AND DOWN LIKE CRAZY! YOU WANNA BREAK THE WHOLE DAMN PLACE?" Yelled Nami with everything she got. It was just a common day for the extraordinary restaurant with their extra unique workers in it.

Law sipped his hot cacao and leered when someone was standing beside him. He glanced up and found the still blue faced boy with his sunshine grin.

"Toraaoooo..." He sang heartily.

"What is it?" replied the surgeon nonchalantly.

"What do you want to eat?" Asked Luffy, getting a baffled face from the brunette. Law didn't give any answer to the black haired.

"You don't want any?"

"Uh... Anything is fine.. as long it isn't bread or plum." He said stammering.

"Shishishishi... As usual... SANJIIII..." Shouted the boy, running into the kitchen. Law followed the boy with only his eyes and when the boy disappeared into the kitchen, he set his gaze back to the hot cacao.

"Oii nii-chan, you worry 'bout him?" Asked the overly built body man with blue hair, stepping closer.

"Franky-ya... Nah... Not really." Replied Law deadpanned.

"Uhahaha! He may not look like it but, when you aren't here, he was sulking. Not like him at all."

"You're joking." Said law aghast.

"Believe what you want, a man will never lie." Said Franky with a grin.

"I guaranteed it's the truth." Added Ace still drying the wine glass. Law knew the man would never lied – he sucks on it – because he did share some traits as his lover which made the man Luffy's older brother. Law stunned, a bright person like Luffy would never look down. He stared at the kitchen door, but suddenly the door swung open and the person in his mind come closer with a lot of dishes in his hand, grinning brightly.

"Toraoo~ here's your food... Let's eat! I'm hungry!" He said with his energetic voice. A warm voice which always captivated a dark person like him.

Trafalgar D. Water Law wondered why he could get this privilege to get the overly cheerful, wonderful black haired. He couldn't deny the boy was a disaster, but it was always a beautiful disaster he made. His stubbornness was beyond salvation, but somehow it ended up to safe others in need. Luffy was a simpleton and sometimes look like an idiot, but everybody depends on him, and he never fail to help them. He was a big dreamer, but he also knew how to reach his absurd dream and he never waver to face even the hardest obstacle to reach it. He was loud and annoying but, somehow it never failed to cheer people up and give them hope. The always wearing strawhat boy was a straight forward person, he acted more than he talk. He was a simple boy, too simple for Law's taste actually but, something interested the genius brunette. It maybe because his personality or maybe for his absurdity, or maybe… maybe he just interested on him, because he was Monkey D. Luffy. The naïve boy was a ball of sunshine whom bring rays of hope to everybody who meet him. He was a source of energy for those who need it. He also was the one who saved Law from the darkest place of his life. Without any permission, the black haired broke Law's firm wall and let himself into Law's world, with his never ending warm and positivity, he shone to every corner of the surgeon's heart, warmed him up, lighted him, pulling him out from the cold dark place. He might not admit it but, deep down in his heart, he knew he couldn't thank Luffy enough for everything the boy had done for him. And there this one reason above any other reasons was the fact that Luffy allowed him to stay by his side. No, not as a friend, it was more than that. As a lover. If Law couldn't hold on, he would melt like a goo that time. It wasn't anything romantic, it was more a clumsy and stupid confession but, it was the cutest thing Law had ever saw in his life.

"Law?" called a voice in the background. The surgeon still deep in his thought. He did snap when an energetic hand was waving in front of him.

"Torao?" asked Luffy whom already in front of his face just a mere inch away. The brunette jerked away, taken aback from the sudden closeness. A familiar fresh ozone mix with citrus wrapped sun-warmed teakwood and a glint of beach blossom was tickling his nostrils. A nice and rich smell was coming from the sunshine boy and it was intoxicating him.

"Y-yeah?" he stammered. Everybody were staring at him concernedly.

"You okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm okay and I'm not sick. I was just… remembered something in the past." He explained directly with nothing to hide. "It's nothing really." He added, didn't want to make everybody worry about him.

"You sure?" asked Nami once more. Law nodded confidently. Getting a firmed answer, everybody continued what had been left, chit-chatting with each other, that include a lovey-dovey bickering from a green head and a blonde couple. When did the green head show up? Law didn't even notice. Law heard a grumbling long-nose man from a never ending teased from a blue hair man, a cute little boy whom was always wearing a tonakai horn-hat, some chuckled from a black long haired beautiful lady, reason was the long-nose man just got engaged with a beautiful blonde doctor named Kaya. Which also the reason why they were gathering in the restaurant and having a big party. Nami sighed at their boisterous but quickly a smile appeared when she got a hug and playful kiss from his boyfriend, Ace. In the background, everybody could hear some romantic songs being played by a certain afro, he played a piano when the music was cheerful and melodic, a violin when the song changed to a slow and romantic one, a trumpet when it was loud and fun. Indeed, he was an expert with those musical instruments. Nobody could stop their mood changing, following the songs being played. Suddenly Law felt he was being observed by someone. His dusty brown beads fell on the black obsidian one. A burning stare full of warmth and love. Law felt something flutter inside him. He tried to ignore it but failed miserably. His face heated up, coloring some nice pink shade on his cheek.

"Stop that." He grunted. He heard a lovely laugh.

"Stop what?" asked Luffy stupidly.

"the staring."

"Why? You're handsome and I love to see you." He replied sincerely. Yeah, like hell he could lie. He always a straight forward one. It didn't help the surgeon to calm himself, on the contrary he blushed deeper. Law mumbled something incoherently. Luffy frowned then moving his ear closer to his lover and a kiss suddenly landed on his cheek. Instinctively the boy pulled away with a hand cupping his own tanned cheek oh~ and a nice rosy color tainting his cheek. Law smirked, raising an eyebrow, challenging him. Oh, he did a wrong move, Luffy would never pull back from any challenge, and the surgeon just cursed himself for what would happen next. The energetic boy stood and with a very quick move, he pounced Law, hugging him with all his love (and also all his might. Haha), choking the struggling brunette in the process, and started kissing the desperate brunette wherever he could.

"Luffy-ya! Oii!" he cried desperately in panic and embarrassment. Luffy was simple and straightforward but he would never know he got this kind of guts. And yes, of course they were now the center of interest from the others who was gathering there, laughing and getting a lot of cheers from their besties.

"Oi you guys! Get a room!" Zoro shouted burst out laughing.

"Guys... Seriously? Here? Right now?" Laughed Sanji.

"Oh my god! Luffy! Stop this right now! Do it later in your room!" Screamed Nami in horror didn't want to watch a live porn. Ace was laughing in tears couldn't say anything.

"Go Luffy! Don't stop now!" Exclaimed Ussop and Franky in unison, cheering the boy up. Robin was also laughing but her free hands were blocking Chopper sight.

"What? What happen? Robin, why are you blocking my eyes?" Protested Chopper peeved.

"Yohohohooho~~~ he really got balls!" Laughed Brook unable to control his tears.

Luffy didn't even budge, and he still ravaging the brunette. At last, Nami decided to safe the surgeon, she dragged the boy away from Law. Though she still got a protest from Luffy.

"Namii..."

"Stop it Luffy! Don't you see he is dying already? You choke him too hard." Said Nami vexed. Luffy pouted while Law slumped with blued and redden face. The embarrassment and the lack of air made him that way.

After some disaster, some songs, some teasing, some bickering, and some lovely time with everybody, the clock showed 2 o'clock in the morning. No wonder they felt dead tired. Remembering tomorrow would be tuesday, which means they got their respective holiday, they went home.

** HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO **

"Seriously, were you going to do a live porn?" Blabbered Law pissed, though he couldn't stop the warm feeling, creeping into his heart because Luffy showed his passionate love to all his besties, means he loved the brunette so very much.

"Shishishishi... I forget they were still there actually." He laughed.

"Oh gosh... You are helpless..." Sighed Law tiredly. He unlocked their apartment room, letting Luffy stepping inside first then he let himself in, following his lover. He then closed the door and locked it, while Luffy turned the lights on.

"So now that only two of us, can I do it now?" Asked Luffy innocently. Law stared at him stunned.

"No?" Asked the boy again. Law blinked and quickly regain his self. He smirked and stepping closer to the mugiwara boy. He took of the strawhat, and with an elegance movement, he snaked his free limb around Luffy's waist. Luffy blushed from the sudden closeness but he rested both of his hands to the surgeon chest.

"It's a yes then...?" Luffy giggled.

"Yes idiot... It's a yes." Said Law bent a little to capture the smaller boy's lips with his. At first Luffy frowned, but seconds later he answered Law's kiss, deepen their kiss while tangling his hands to the brunette's soft hair.

"Do you love me, Torao...?" Asked Luffy broke their kiss for several seconds.

"You're such an idiot, Luffy-ya... Of course I love you... I love you more than you think..." Law grunted and still longing the taste of Luffy, he crashed their lips together again, sealing all the giggle out from the naive boy.

** HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO **

"Luffy-ya..." Law called while hugging the black hair boy.

"Yea?" Luffy glanced with his head still rested on Law's chest.

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"What question?"

"Uh... Do you love me? And may I know why?"

"Of course I love you! I love you more than anything..." He exclaimed.

"More than meat?" Teased Law.

"Uh... Hmmm... Yeah... I think."

"Really? So let say... You only get one chunk of meat, you would give it to me?"

"Uuuhh... Can we share?" He asked with a frown on his forehead.

"No."

"That's not fair!" He pouted, getting a loud laugh from Law.

"You haven't answer the why part." Said the brunette dropping the no fair part.

"Huuh? Why? I don't know…"

"Seriously?"

"Hnngg….. You're handsome but I think Sanji is handsome too. You're cool and so does Zoro. You're funny… but I think Chopper, Ussop and Franky don't lose. Hnnn…. OH! I know… because it's you…~" he answered with his sunshine grin and gave the brunette a soft peck on his jawline.

Law froze on his spot. He thought he will got an idiot answer, well yes, the answer was stupid but, it melted him and because it was Luffy who gave him the reason. Monkey D. Luffy indeed was a ball of sunrays whom shone brightly, and sometime his love was too bright it nearly blinded the surgeon, but he didn't mind it. He felt bless to hook up with the black hair, he was full of love and he only shared his bright sun like love with him and only him. Behind his idiotic act, his naivety, his simplicity, he was a man of his words, and he stood for what he believes. A man who was caring and full of love, he just showed it with another way which only the genius brunette could understand. And he loved it the way it was.

"acceptable answer… tired?" asked Law softly near the black hair boy. Luffy yawned.

"Not really but… you're comfortable…" said Luffy snuggling closer to the warm surgeon.

"Sleep… later, you can choose whatever you want to eat."

"Meat! Barbeque is the best!"

"Sure… Good night, little monkey."

"Mmm… nite, Torao…" then both closed their eyes with a smile on their face, quickly drifted to a very deep slumber.

** HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO **

* * *

First time writing LawLu Fic...

Never knew Luffy is very hard to write on. He acted more than he talk, so did the fighting.

Huff...~ Still I manage to finished the story and I did hope it was a good one, though it may sounds cheesy...

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	4. Get Rid off Nightmare -ZoSan-

Another ZoSan fic…! How I worship this pairing. These two are really adorable. I might make Sanji a crybaby tho…. Sorry *awkward laugh*

But I still hope you guys enjoy the whole story ;D (wink2)

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **i** **s till own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **How to : (4) Get Rid of Nightmare -ZoSan-**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

It was still dark and silence. Sun hadn't show up and the temperature still below twenty degree. It was 2 AM in the morning, everybody still in their deep slumber. In a certain cold dark flat of an apartment, a soft snore resounded in the air. Two bodies were lying comfortably in the bed, under the heavy bedcover which keeping them warm. The smaller frame was curling, facing his lover with his pale back, whilst the other muscular one sprawled peacefully.

Room temperature was cold from the harsh blew of the air conditioning. The blonde curling man curled deeper and his face scrunched, his visible curly-brow twitched, lips slightly parted, trembling.

"Nggh.." he let out a soft whined then frowned deeper. Minutes later, his eyelids were fluttering, fighting to open them up. His breathing rhythm changed shorter and halted. The tremble was now spreading to his shoulder then to his pale hand which rested near his chest. Despite the cold, his sweat was rolling on the back of his neck.

"No... Please s-stop..." He stammered in his sleep. The person beside him, snapped open his only eye and with a swift move he sat up. The now awakened green hair man quickly turned his head to his right side and found the still sleeping blonde with a soft incoherent sob. Zoro frowned and decided to observe for several minutes, to get a better grasp of the situation. He saw his beautiful blonde was trembling from the sobbing softly and let out some delirious words, like "please don't", "no", "stop it", "it hurts", and some other incoherent words. For a stubborn and short tempered man like him, this nightmare seemed harsh and unbearable, he was freakin crying for God sake. The blonde chef looked like he was going to break in any second. The green head hesitated for a moment before he leaned in and gave the blonde a soothing shush. Zoro noticed Sanji's tear was already leaking from the brim of his still closed eye. He thought for a second and he decided to wake the blonde up. He rested his muscle hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. The blonde jerked open his eye quickly and turned his face to see his lover's worried expression wrote all over his handsome features, the blue sea beads still glaze from the nightmare he got just several minutes before.

"Uh... Marimo..." He chocked.

"Bad dream?" Asked Zoro concern. His tone filled with worry but in the same time it was full of love and kindness.

"Ngg… yeah." Sanji admitted it, defeated. Zoro sighed then moving closer to the blonde whilst his strong limbs pulling the chef into his warm big hug. Sanji melted from the overflowing affection he constantly got from the green head idiot. Surely the swordsman was a presumptuous bastard with a very high ego and pride, but in front of him, when only the two of them were facing each other, the stupid idiot would change to a very loving, idiot, sweet sexy damned beast. A real gentleman who got a burning undying fiery love.

"Mind to share?" The swordsman asked when he felt Sanji's warmth skin against his. Sanji shuddered and keep the silent. He was struggling, was it the right time to tell him or not. He bit his lower lip when he felt a kiss placed on his head. A sweet loving soothing gesture.

"Is okay. I'll wait. I'll always be here for you." Zoro whispered while deepening his hug.

"Thank you..." Said Sanji weakly. He wiggled and shifted to face his lover, circling his limbs to the well-built abdomen and snuggled his head to the crook of the green head neck. Then Zoro's calloused hand started to play the golden strand in between patting the head.

"I was abused." The chef mumbled softly, voice cracked. Zoro only eye widened but he kept his silent and keep playing and patting his lover's head wantonly.

"My father hates me, and so does everyone in my family. He thought I was a failure and treated me like I was nothing. And so did my brothers, they saw me like a broken toy. They hit and abused me as they want. They knew our father would do nothing... In the end, I am an unwanted son." Sanji told his bitter past. But somehow, this time with the support of those strong calloused hands, he felt stronger than anything. He even felt stronger than his family. He heard a faint mumbled from Zoro, some words like kill and make them pay.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Go on."

"You see… they are still my family, even they don't even want me anymore."

"Darn!" spat Zoro. Sanji let out a chuckled.

"I managed to reach this point... Was thanks to my sister and my deceased mother." He closed his eyes and let out a sad smile.

"Well... I had to express my gratitude someday later to your sister and your mother for supporting you up until now." Said Zoro giving out a genuine smile. Upon hearing his words, Sanji's inside filled with warmth and overflowing affection. Something fluttered in his stomach and he couldn't suppress his blushing face. And he also got a sweet kiss on his head from the green head.

"Yeah... You should, marimo."

"Anytime you ready, _kuso_ -cook. Just tell me."

"... Thank you."

"What for?"

"Your support. Your love. Everything." Sanji stated, snuggling closer to his neck, inhaling the scents of his Marimo. The aquatic floral mixed with dewy moss it was so familiar, so soothing, so calming, so comfortable.

" _Baka_ -cook. You love me, and that's the only thing I need it. Even you deny it one day later, I still won't let you go. Keep that in your mind." Zoro replied. Sanji let a snort slip out.

"Hmph! I won't let you free from me either. I'm already drown too deep for you." Chuckled Sanji while placing a chaste kiss to the other lips which got an eager respond from his lover. Feeling better, Sanji relaxed and let out a yawn. Indeed, he was still sleepy, they were still sleepy.

"Sleep now. I'll be here beside you. And I won't let you get another nightmare." The green head said with a very confident tone, hand still patting the golden soft mane. Sanji giggled.

"Sure... I believe you will. Sleep tight, marimo."

"Sweet dream, _guru-guru_.*"

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – FIN – HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO ****

 _* guru-guru - Curly_

* * *

Annnnd... that's how you get rid off a nightmare... ;P

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	5. Tend a Moss -Hint of ZoSan-

Well, I don't even know why this idea suddenly popped up but..

I'm quite happy I have this stupid idea. I know this is stupid but well, here goes nothing.

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **i** **s till own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **How to : (5) Tend a Moss -Slight ZoSan-**

HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO * HnO *

Hello there... So today I, the notorious _Dorobo Neko_ Nami, from the _Mugiwara Kaizoku_ will give you guys some tips of how to tend a moss head, ermm.. I mean plantation, moss plantation. We do have an expert here whom bare the perfect skill to handle this kind of plantation in which he will be very busy so I'll be your host. And I'll give you guys some live from the expert of how he does it.

So, first of all, you guys maybe in need of some distraction for your boring hectic days, am I correct? Or maybe you guys needed to be needed by somebody or something that you choose to grow some plants. Because yes, I understand that having a pet is a little trickier that to tend some plants. So basically, for those whom never grow a plant before might think it's complicated, but believe me, this trick will help you guys a lot.

May I remind you that, nothing is easy in this world, you do notice this, right? And so, it will be the same in everything you do, it needed practice. But everything also has certain level of difficulty, am I right? Of course I am, I'm always right! Oh, what am I talking about, back to the topic. So, for those who are trying to grow or tend plants, if you're a newbie, I Nami, advice you to grow a moss as your first experience. You see, moss is kind of plant that is great in any weather, in any place. It is strong, easily adaptable and doesn't need intense care, well except for some kind of moss.

Okay guys! Let's not blabber too much! First thing first! You can choose the type of moss you like most. If you're not too picky, take any moss you encounter on your way or.. if you are lucky enough, the moss is already there appearing out of nowhere, ready to be tend, well just like our own.

Moss likes damp place the most. If you decided to grow some, be sure you keep the place as it should be. You can use any kind of liquidity type, for ours, our expert suggests – from his experiences of course – liquor type, any kind of liquor.

"Nami-swaaan~ You asked for a bottle of wine right... Here you go~~ " says the blonde while swooning around me.

"Oh thank you, Sanji." I reply. I take the bottle he offers, then saunter towards the grassy deck near the railing of Sunny Go and put the bottle there, getting a confuse frown from the blonde. As fast as I put the bottle, I retreat back to my place, which is in front of the kitchen in the upper deck.

"Why.. you put the-"

"Shush! Just wait."

And then as I predict, several minutes later, the moss is popping up, strolling around the deck and finds the wine bottle. It eye focuses to the wine bottle which standing alone on the grassy deck. At first the moss looks confuse, it is frowning but seconds later, it gives a wide grin, takes the bottle and sit down to claim the spot, getting relax there. And there you go everybody~ That's how we attract a moss to grow on the place you want to!

First step complete, lets head to the second one.

"Nami-swhan... I don't mind you're acting weird but, this is the weirdest thing I've ever see. Though you're as lovely as ever~~" says the cook swaying his body limberly.

"Shut up Sanji! I'm leaving."

 **** HnO - HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO - HnO - HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO - HnO ****

Let's go to the second step.

As you most of you guys already got your own moss, we now need to know how to tend it so it won't neglect and die. As I said before, moss is strong and doesn't need too much attention. It doesn't need fertilization or extra water. Remember it does need liquor, eh I mean.. damp surrounding. Again, I remind it depends on the moss type. But remember that every moss needs sunlight. All plants do. Moss doesn't need extra sunlight, but it still needs some. Just put your moss in your most sunny room for about two or three hours is enough. Be sure that you don't put it too long with intense heat, else your moss will die or if your moss is strong enough, then… maybe it will be growing a little misbehavior or strangely.

"Oii Marimo!" Shouts the blonde popping out from the door on the floor. They are in the crow nest where the moss easily spot in.

"What?"

"Help me do the dishes."

"Khh... Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who don't do anything, baka."

"Keh!"

"Shit head! Fuckin hurry up!" Sanji barks again, steps closer and tweaking the moss ear. Eh? Moss has ear, you ask? Of course, no silly... Should I remind you that our moss is special? I remember I did say about it.

The cook then goes down tailed by the moss obediently. And they disappear into the kitchen.

Remember that I told you moss cannot stand intense sun? This what will happen if you forget to put it away from direct sunlight.

Exactly three and half hours later,

"What do you want exactly _ero_ -cook?! I've done what you told me to!"

"Well yeah, but see what you've done moron! You broke most of the plate, others will break in no time, learn to control your strength, idiot!" Shouts the other angrily.

"Oi Luffy! Stop that! You left us with no plate at all!" Adds the voice again in a very high pitch noise and sound of ruckus follows the voice. I sigh tiredly. They are never run out of energy. Oh that monster trio... I am leaning against the railing above kitchen door and still am, even when the kitchen door is banging open and the moss walks out from it, sulking. It is scowling about something incoherently but I do sure see blush on its ear. Then it trips down so graciously onto the deck – well it is falling down to the main deck literally. A loud bang can be heard. I bet its hurt so much, the moss falls down by its face onto the deck - grass. Well, please bear in mind that our moss is fuckin special.

"What are you laughing at, witch?" The moss spit poisonously, which I only reply with giggle. Then I leave it behind, which cursing train of words and a very red face.

You see why I say it will die if you leave too long in sunlight? Ours is strong enough so, it only starts behaving strangely.

 **** HnO - HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO - HnO - HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO - HnO ****

Third step, well actually this is only a trick. You won't be need it but it's just a special information I give to you. Consider it's an extra for you guys who read the tips and trick ~ 'Aint I generous~

Depends on your type of moss – please do make sure about this – because I don't and my expert there also haven't try this to another type of moss – It can glow, like really radiating glow. Well not it will illuminate itself but, you will get this glowing feeling. You'll know it if you see it. This particular trick won't work with random moss, only special kind of moss, just like ours. So, what you need is some [milky solution]. It's a kind of white substance, that have different kind of thickness and it's depends on who and when. It's easy to get this actually. You might be know this substance by the name of [result of romance] or [love juice] or [after a certain exercise milk]*. If your moss had been neglected for more than a week, maybe four of five cups will be enough. More than a week, it will cause a certain dark aura around, ruckus, misbehavior, or sometime chaos – to a certain level – but all and all, it still can be fix, but please please do remember this kind of treatment only works to a certain type of moss head, eh plant. Yeah, moss plant. Oh and another point that, this white substance can only be produce if your moss has a certain level of closeness or attracted towards its sun rays or sunshine. And also you have to consider that after applying this method, your sun erm.. the sun you usually use to light your moss, might be unable to do its usual job, maybe for… around two until three days, but be at ease because your moss' illumination will stay for around the same time as your sunshine will be back to its use. So, don't overdo this, but it will be needed once or twice a month. Or for some case, weekly.

"Where the hell you've two been going these past days?" asks the sniper, raising up one of his eyebrow. "and what happened to Sanji?"

Basically, we are staying in a nearby small peaceful town which surrounded by cliff and mountains, so our captain decided it is best to relax once a while. And so, we shored in the town called _Mitsuhi**_ and stayed for some days in the inn. We agreed to stay for about three until four days, and exactly at the first night, our moss gone with his favorite sunshine. And here in the end of our holiday, they are appearing with the blonde is being carry like a sack of rice. Well, Sanji is slender so I bet he is easy to carry by the over-muscled moss. Erm.. yes, our moss is a little bulky.

"Fuckin put me down, MARIMO!" wails the blonde wiggling uncomfortably but, it seems he is in a state of unable to put some fight as he usually does. And the moss seems glowing. See what I mean here? The moss was likely absorbed the sun rays too much that the sun is worthless for sometimes being.

"If you say so… you realize you have to climb the ladder by yourself?" replies the moss with a smug grin.

"… shit head! Fine! Put me done in the deck." Hisses the blonde giving up.

I lean on the railing ovn the 2nd floor of sunny, in front of the girl chamber, watching everything. A happy eat-shitting grin plasters on my face.

"I bet you enjoy your holiday~" I shout to the men who are walking towards the mast.

"Heh, you betcha."

"N-n-n-n-NAaammii-swaaan…. NO I didn't! this marimo keep pestering me ab- uh… well… uh.."

"Awh Sanji… I know you do." I say casually. Well, he won't say anything else after stuttering like that. I just love teasing them both.

And that's it folks! I hope you enjoy the tips and trick of How to tend a Moss with us, the Mugiwara Kaizoku! I, Nami your host, thank you for staying with us~ I wish you guys a very best luck and goodbye!

 **** HnO - HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO - HnO - HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO – HnO - HnO ****

"Seriously guys, don't believe everything that witch told you. We won't guarantee anything if you guys really follow the tips and trick. Be really careful, beca- OUCH!" cries Ussop getting a hard hit on his head.

"What are you doing, Ussop?" asks Nami with very dreadful look written all over her face, well she is turning into a witch.

"u-u-WIIITTCCCHHHHH! I AINT DELICIOUSS KYAAAAAAA~~~! SAFE MEE LUFFYYYYY~~!" wails Ussop running away to save his sorry ass.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – FIN – HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO ****

 _* SERIOUSLY I know this is ridiculous! I'm sorry but I can't think anything else *sigh*_

 _** No don't look for it! this is just a random village name I thought of. SO pretty please, just let it be._

* * *

I wonder why I made this from Nami's POV, but I think she was the best role to do this stupid thing. *eerie feeling*

Well, no! please dont try this to your moss plantation. I dont guarantee anything if your first try will be a fucking failure, but

please do try if you can summon the moss head *hope for it* - and I NEED you to FUCKIN TELL ME if you successfully summon that mosshead.. *LOL - I'm high I know*

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	6. Enjoy the Onsen -ZoSan-

You know... Going to the _Onsen_ was really a great way to relax and run from the boring routines! I'm so glad I went there, enjoying the outdoor hot spring. Then this idea popped up~ what a nice experience~!

Yes it still is ZoSan! But no worry! I'll make LawLu for the next chapter (when I get the mood tho - ahaha!)

So let the love flying in the air~

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **is till own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **How to : (6) Enjoy the** _ **Onsen**_ **-ZoSan-**

The room was wide and spacy. There were two big windows in the room, giving it enough sun rays to intrude and warm it up in the cold winter. Some mesmerizing paintings hanged on the room wall, decorating the room harmoniously. One coffee table stood below the painting, in front of a gallant samurai armor. On the table was a teapot, a pot of tea bags and two teacups also a plate of _okashi_.

Two men entered the room. After aweing for some seconds, one went straight to the corner and put their bags, the other went to open the window, sniffing some fresh air of the clear winter. Albeit after some minutes later he closed the window, because it was getting cold.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Oi, _kuso-cook_!" called the voice from behind him.

"What is it _kuso-Marimo_?" The blond barked back, while unpacking his belongings.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see it by yourself?"

"Can't you do that later? We have four days anyway."

"I know, but I'm doing it half way afterall, so..."

"Kheh..." pouted the other, scooting to the wall and planting himself near it, leaning against it.

The blond cook took a peek to his lover and couldn't suppress his smirk. How often the green head swordsman pouted like that, he couldn't count it. Albeit that, he kind of... love it. It was his privilege. The stubborn swordsman never did it in front of the other and it made him so special.

"Fine... what do you want?" Sanji sighed and stopped whatever he did, moving his attention to him.

"Nothing." answered the sulking _Marimo_ in his spot. Sanji sighed once again and stood up then he walked closer to his lover, without thinking twice he sat on his lap.

"What? You want me to spoil you?" teased the blond cook, grinning while closing their distance. Zoro took a peek for a second and closed them again,

"Nah~ suit yourself."

"Awh... don't sulk too much. I'll spoil you as much as you want after- woaaah!" The blond exclaimed in surprise when he felt he was suddenly being pushed by the green head -who was now smirking oh so damn dangerously- sprawled on the tatami floor.

"How 'bout now?" Zoro smirked while tracing the blond's pale slender neck with his skillful tongue. Sanji quivered, feeling a nice ticklish sensation on his delicate sensitive neck.

"You damn horny beast." Sanji purred while tangling his long leg onto Zoro's sturdy one.

Their lips crashed together, savoring each other special taste, but before they could continue to do more, suddenly, the door slid open, a young noirette with a very bright grin appeared.

"Yo Zoro, Sanji! Let's go take a walk!" beamed the boy with his sparkling excited eyes.

Both sanji and Zoro quickly jumped into the opposite directions of each other, with a deep red blush tainting their cheeks. Damn fucking Luffy couldn't even know how to knock the door.

"Ngg? Something wrong?" Their captain asked innocently.

"N-no! Nothing!" Zoro answered.

"L-lets go take a walk." Sanji added while standing up then he walked pass luffy, went out the room.

"Alright! Everybody is waiting in the lounge."

"Oi Luffy, Where are we going?" The green head asked still sitting on his spot.

"I don't know... Usopp asks us to go around the place so..."

"Oh." was his only answer. Zoro then went out, joining the other followed by Luffy behind him.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Are you sure you don't wanna to join us?" Sanji asked, taking the _yukata_ from the cupboard while a towel hanged on his shoulder.

"Mmm." Answer his roommate, sitting behind the table while sipping his hot tea.

"They even have the outdoor hot spring..."

"Well...

"C'mon... it will be fun."

"I'll think about it."

"And we can have some sake in the-"

"Okay. Count me in." The green head said and stood up without thinking it twice.

[Chee... it will always be sake...] the blond pouted and took another towel and a set of _yukata_ for the green head. The two started to walk to the _onsen_ in their hotel with –of course – their usual love quarrel.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Where's the other?" Asked Zoro, seeing nobody was in the washroom.

"Probably went in to the _onsen_ already." The blond answered while stripping himself off in the changing room. Zoro closed the washroom door and accidentally saw Sanji's ass which hasn't completely covered by the towel.

"I like what I see..." commented the _Marimo_ with a grin.

" _Hentai Marimo_!" The other spat, walking pass the green head with slight blush coloring his cheeks, into the washroom, leaving him to change.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Hey! Wash your body properly!" Sanji shrieked when he saw the green head was already trying to stand up to finish the ritual before dipping in to the _onsen_.

"I did."

"Yeah? What's about that foam on your green head, _Marimo_?!" grumbled the blond, tugging his lover to sit down again while he himself shifted to the man's back.

"You are really hopeless you know." He continued.

"Oh shut up..."

"What if I'm not around?" chided the cook again while leaning against the muscular body in front of him, trying to take the shower. Zoro could feel his lover's body pressed against him, and he didn't want to break it as fast, so he just pushed it back a little more, so the blond couldn't reach the shower.

"Heey... what are you doing?"

"Doing what?" Zoro asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You _Marimo yarou_..." sanji hissed back and pushing forward again. This time Zoro turned on the knob and the water quickly ran all over Sanji's face.

"Hey! What the fuck!"

"Oh? I don't know you're trying to take the shower." Zoro said with a playful tone.

"You do that intentionally, _baka Marimo_!" Sanji strangled his lover while getting a loud laugh from the other man.

"Yeah, yeah... I am hopeless without you." The green head suddenly said after his laugh died down. The blond froze.

[What the hell was he saying?]

Zoro tilted his head up to face his beautiful blond, "that's why, don't you dare leaving me." He said while stealing a kiss from him, leaving the blond gap in surprised. Seconds after he quickly pulled back and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, face was reddening furiously like a rotten tomato. While Zoro already took his shower and once again wash his head just as the blond wish to.

"Okay, I'm finished now. I'll go in first. Don't forget my sake." Zoro said, leaving Sanji who was still kneeling in awe with his now furious blush.

[fucker!] the blond thought furiously, though he couldn't deny the bubbly feeling inside his heart.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Ohh... only you guys here?" Zoro asked when he saw only Brook and Franky were in the _onsen_.

"Yohohoho~ Zoro-san, welcome~" the lanky man sang welcoming him.

"Supeeeerrrr nice bath! Yeap, only the two of us here." The other muscular man answered while scrubbing his face with a wet towel.

"Yohohoho~ Luffy, Law, Usopp and Chopper are using the other one outside." Brook added, pointing the other door.

"Oh I see. Well then... I think I'll enjoy this one first." said the green head, entering the same pool with the other men. Ten minutes later, the blond came in, joining them.

Another five minutes later, the group from outside suddenly barged in. Luffy was being carried by Law, passed out, while Chopper carried by Usopp, following the sulking brunette.

"Now what?" Sanji asked eyeing them.

"Usual stuff." Law answered hastily, didn't stop for any seconds.

"Uhh.. the three of us were fooling around until Luffy suddenly passed out couldn't stand the heat, accidentally banged Chopper head making him out too." Usopp explained for a while before catching up the doctor who was already disappeared behind the door.

"Wow! Now that's news!" Zoro commented, followed some laughs by the others.

"Who knows our captain could melt in the heat." Sanji added giggling.

"Well now the troublemakers are out, we can enjoy the scenery in peace." The green head said, getting out the pool then walked towards the door connecting to the outside.

"That's the whole point we decided to stay here, didn't we?" The blond added and followed the swordsman outside.

"Well... I do want to enjoy it too but..." Franky let his words hung, looking to the skeleton beside him.

"I think it's rude to bother the two of them, yohoho~"

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Well, it sure is a pleasant place to stay and relax." The swordsman grinned, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning against a big rock. A white wet towel dangled around his sturdy neck, his muscular tanned body glistened with water, shinning like marble. The hot spring kept producing hot steam, making the thick headed _Marimo_ looked sexier, more dangerous. And the blond couldn't stop his drool to stay still in his mouth – nearly – though somehow he managed to. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop his sudden raging boner.

"Y..ye-yeah... yeah you right..." he stuttered in the end.

"What?"

"N-no."

"Well, anyway..." Zoro started.

"Hmm?" Sanji's heart started to beat faster.

"Where's my sake?"

The blond nearly kicked his lover for dropping the topic so suddenly.

"I placed the order already. So it should be coming soon." Sanji answered a little pissed.

"And it will be complete when it came." The _Marimo_ continued.

[Fucking dense _Marimo_!] the blond thought furiously. He wanted to strangle the swordsman like right here right now and made him make love to him like in this fuckin seconds! Because.. because it was all his fault for teasing him right after they arrived in the hotel. He didn't only do it once, he did it again and again! And now... now..! when the time was so fuckin perfect he,

Suddenly the door slid open, and a waiter came in, bringing a bottle of warm sake accompanied by a sake cup, both were on a tray.

"Here's your order sir." He said, putting the tray onto the water and made sure the tray was stable enough to float.

"Thank you!" The green head said in delight, moving closer to the tray.

"Enjoy your time, sir." The waiter said again with a polite smile and left.

Zoro wasted no time, he poured the sake into the cup and gulp in down.

"Aaahhhh! This is heaven..."

"Chih... _Marimo_ and its sake." Now it was the blonds turn to sulk.

Zoro grinned when he see his blond was sulking. Well, it was his intention after all. Yes, yes... he loved him so much he couldn't restrain himself not to tease him. Zoro pour another cup, drank it but he didn't gulp the sake, instead he moved closer and swiftly he encircled his muscular arm around his blonds waist who wasn't even understand what had happened. Giving no time to the blond to argue nor protest the _Marimo_ captured his lips and pour the sake into the others. Even after he emptied all the liquid from his mouth, he didn't break their kissing. He licked the blond's lower lip to gain access into his mouth. In a split second when the blond was letting out a moan, Zoro's skillful tongue was already intruded into Sanji's wet cave. He explored every nook and cranny of his beloved mouth, deepened their kiss in a raging lust. After Sanji tugged his green mane, he stopped their make out session, because Sanji no longer could breath. The blond was panting hard. He felt extremely hot, both because of the hot addicting make out session and the hot spring they were in right now.

Those kisses,

He wanted more.

He needed more.

"Y...-you _baka_.. _Marimo_..." he stuttered while clinging onto him, he might be slide into the pool if he didn't.

"How was the sake? Perfect, right?" Zoro grinned, his hand still securing the slender body in his hug.

"Fuck you..."

"Oh I will... until you beg for more." He grinned smugly and captured the blond's lips again. Right now the blond was answering to him. Tongues were battling each other, tasting every last bit of each other. Sanji arms tangled around Zoro's sturdy neck, pressing their body together. They both could feel each other raging boner under the water.

Zoro licked the cook's lower lip to gain access to his delicious mouth, but nothing happen. Sanji didn't do anything, nor answering him. Then suddenly Sanji was slumping in his hug.

"O-oii... cook!" The green head quickly tightened his hug, gently slapping his lover reddened cheeks. The blond passed out in between their make out session, both couldn't stand the heat of the pool and his own arousal. Zoro let out a warm playful smile. He gave him a quick peck on the blond forehead before getting out the pool then he carried his lover out-bridal style.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

"Unnghh.." the blonde groaned before opening his eyes. His long slender arm reached his eyes to block the sudden blinding light. There was a comfortable thing sitting on his forehead. He was on a thick warm futon and a fluffy pillow under his head.

"Awake at last, princess?" he heard the voice.

"Urghh... shut up _kuso Marimo_...!"

"Kheheh, how do you feel?"

"What had happened?"

"You passed out. Overheating? Haha!"

"It's your fault!"

"Well, maybe…" the swordsman snickered while leaning in closer, "How's your feeling?"

"Still a little dizzy." Sanji groaned, voice a little hoarse.

"Well.. here drink this first, then rest more." Zoro smiled gently while helping the laying blond to drink some water he had prepared for him. With his glistening lips, credited to the water he drank seconds before, it took all of Zoro's will power not to jump on him. It wasn't the right time to fuck this sexy blond because… BECAUSE he just passed out some hour before. Damn!

"Hmm… Did the _onsen_ melt that stubborn _Marimo_ into something like gentle _Marimo_?" Sanji giggled getting a rare chance to feel the warmth of the other.

"Ohh fucker! I tried-!" Zoro's word was suddenly cut off when he felt he was suddenly being pulled by his blond. The next thing he realized, he was in the blond embrace, feeling his steady heartbeat, smelling that special smell of Sanji. This was heaven and so it was hell. He needed to calm down!

"I know… and I don't mind it at all. It's so nice to have you like this once a while you know." said Sanji, caressing his lover playfully.

"You know… I'm trying hard to control myself and if you keep doing this then-"

"Wanna eat me, _Kuso_ - _Marimo_?" teased the blond playfully. Zoro abruptly jerked his head to see his lover. There he saw the blond's beautiful face, shinning brighter than usual – credited to the hot spring effect – his usual pale skin was now reddish and with that sexy playful smug smirk of him, Zoro just couldn't hold it any longer. Yeah, his below part wanted to break free. !

The cook tried to hold on up until now, and the mood was so perfect, he wouldn't let this chance go so easily. He tangled his long leg with the swordsman, intentionally rubbing their manhood together, while his slender finger brushed Zoro's favorite earrings, making a sweet chime.

Zoro didn't even realize what happened after that. The next thing he knew, his sexy mouthed fool blond was already half naked and mewling so deliciously below him. His neck peppered with kiss marks and his breath wasn't even anymore. How tempting he could be? Oh how Zoro wanted thrust into him like right now. He wanted to hear that sexy voice calling him, moaning his name. He wanted to see this beautiful creature in front of him writhing in pleasure given by him. He wanted him to feel all of his.

"Are you sure… about this? You just passed-"

"Just do what you have to do, _Kuso_ _Marimo_. I need you now," the blond cut him quickly, "… please…" he continued and blew a playful breath just beside the swordsman ear. Zoro quivered in both excitement and lust. Damn this fuckin sexy horny cook! How much he wanted to stir him crazy?!

"Just… don't blame me later." He replied with a very **very** dangerous sexy grin on his perfect sculptured face.

"Let us see how much you can ouffh-!" Sanji couldn't even finish his word when his _Marimo_ toppled him on then sealed his lips with him. Zoro brushed his tongue with the blond lips, as fast as Sanji gave him permission to enter, the swordsman wasted no time to do it. Their tongues clashed, dancing in lust, tangled in each other. While one of his hand dipped in the soft golden mane, the other hand was caressing every inch of the cook's perfect sculpted body and reached his erected nipple. Brushing it painfully slow, the blond trembled wanting more.

"Mari-… mmhh..~" his moan barely escaped his lips when Zoro swallowed it all. Sanji's hands were starting to move. Slipping one of his hand inside the hem of the _Marimo_ 's yukata, Sanji managed to slip down the smooth fabric from his shoulder, revealing those perfect sculpted tanned arms.

"Who know you so eager to have a taste of me?" Zoro said after broke their hot searing kiss.

"Shut up, _Marimo_ ya- aahh…!" the blond couldn't hold a moan when Zoro abruptly rubbed their crotch together. That exposed slender neck was so tempting, Zoro couldn't stop himself licking and biting into it. Oh how he loved the trembling sensation when he did it. The green head worked on Sanji's already messed up Yukata, making it more revealing. No, he didn't want to just expose him all at once he wanted to savor it bit by bit, every inch of that beautiful body of Sanji. Zoro let the yukata just slip down those shoulders, exposing only the upper half of that wiry body. While he let the obi still sat tightly on Sanji's slender waist, Zoro parted Sanji's yukata, exposing slightly his lower part – from waist till his long leg. Painfully slow, he moved his hand touching the exposed skin of Sanji's body, sensing all of the smoothness of his love.

"Yo-… ahh…. Driving me.. cra- nnhh… zy…" the blond stuttered oh so lovingly. He grinned smugly.

"Because that's what I want to, Cook." whispered Zoro into Sanjis ear. He then gave the blond a quick tug on his ear, before diving onto the blond's erected nipple. Sanji shuddered when he felt that hot tongue playing with his sensitive nub. His pre-cum was already leaking, wetting the half opened yukata. Err, what? Half opened? He just realized how messed up his yukata was. The Obi was still there on his waist, the upper part of the yukata wasn't doing its job to cover his body, while the lower part was… wa… Oh god! What the hell with the lower part?! It was more embarrassing than naked! The left side of his waist wasn't even covered anymore, while the rest was still covered perfectly – oh not about the part where his penis was grew big needing to be free – but, yeah the other part was still inside the yukata. His blush reddened some shade darker. He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress another moan when he felt his nipple was being tugged by his _Marimo_ while he himself was trying to fix his lower part of his yukata but, another hand stopped him.

"Let it be, cook… I like what I see." The husky voice rang, making him nearly combusted into ashes.

"Yo-.. you hentai mari-..! annnhhh… th- that's… no ahhh.. fai-… fa ahhhhnnn…" Sanji struggled to complaint though it was futile with all those lewd moans escaping from him. this bastards _Marimo_ was deliberately rubbing his raging boner so eagerly.

"Shall we?" Zoro thrust his fingers into the blond's mouth. Without any command needed, the blond licked every inch of them, wetting those strong fingers. While he was sucking Zoro's finger, the swordsman couldn't wait, he captured the blond's mouth, clasping their tongues together again, tasting Sanji. When he felt they were wet enough, he grabbed one of Sanji's leg, put it on his shoulder, exposing what's inside the yukata. Without wasting any second, he thrust one of his fingers into Sanji's puckered hole, getting another sweet gasp from beauty blond.

"Nggh… Ma- mari- aahhh~" one become two and quickly added into three.

"Wow… you're sucking me like crazy." Zoro licked his upper lip while parting the rest of the blond's yukata, exposing the trembling shaft. Without any warning, he swallowed him whole.

"! Ahhn…. Ma-.. marim.. mmhhh…." Sanji quickly muffled his own lewd moan, it was so damn embarrassing! And that green beast below him didn't help anything, nah… he was the one who made this worst. Damn! Zoro was bobbing him, making a steady rhythm, building up his orgasm. Fuck! NO! This was too much. He needed him now! He wanted that big thick thing buried deep inside him.

"Hey… let me here your sexy voice, San-ji~" Zoro said while licking the blond's shaft like it was a sweet sweet lollipop. And Sanji couldn't hold it anymore. All of his muscles constricted, arching his body he unloaded his cum, shooting his own sperm all over the green head's face.

"Mari-… Zo… Sor-… so..- …" Sanji tried to apologize while panting, it came out lacking off any regret.

"Heee~ that satisfying reaction…" Zoro smirked, licking his sperm like it tasted delicious. Damn! Another 1 more degree, the blond reached his combust point.

"… Fuck-…. " he cursed in embarrassment.

"I told you, I will… and you will beg for it again and again." The beast moved topping him with all his glory. A pompous grin adorned on his handsome feature.

" _Marimo_ _yarou_ ….I hate you."

"Yeah yeah, _kuso_ Cook.. I love you too. Ready?"

"Shut up! I haven't satisfied ye- Ahhhhhnnnn….!" His complaint just died down when Zoro thrust into him in one swift move.

"I'm moving." Zoro hissed when he felt Sanji was clenching him tight. Sanji could only answer with a stuttered moan when Zoro did move. Zoro's thing inside him was amazing! He could feel his thing filling him whole. Sanji opened his blurry eyes, their eyes locked against each other. Sanji could feel all his love, all his lust, all of Zoro in those fiery dark brown orbs. Zoro couldn't blink seeing those mesmerizing blue sapphire full of love, full of passion, full of him – a fool mouth cook named Sanji.

"Y- you know wh… what?" Zoro started.

"Anhh… wh- what…"

"You are… always so- kuuh… beautiful." The beast continued, peppering his favorite blond with kisses all over his face.

"Ha- Haann… swe- et.. talk hnn,,,talke- nnh… er…"

"Heh!... Think I haa… got that from… aah, from you… up you go!" Zoro pulled his blond into his lap without breaking their contact. With him sat on Zoro's lap, he could feel Zoro's thick awesome size buried deep into him. Sanji couldn't hold another long moan from the sudden changing position. His dick once again came back to its glory, wanting more.

"Ba-bastard.. ahhnn! D- hh… don't move so- ahhh.. so sudd- ahhnn.. ahhh.." poor Sanji couldn't even control what he wanted to say. With all those erotic addicting sensations he felt, his mind was getting numb, he tried his best to meet Zoro's rhythm. It wasn't hard, his body remembered every inch, every move, everything about his lover. Clinging on for dear life, Sanji's arms were around Zoro's sturdy neck, letting moan by moan slipped out, adding fuel into the swordsman's burning lust.

Zoro was deliberately missed Sanji's sweet spot and it stirred him crazy.

"Ma-… rimo… s-stop… pla ahhn.. ahh… playing…"

"Kheeh~ I just love your moan..."

"Zo-… Zoro… nn..-let me… ahhhnn-"

"Shit!" Zoro cursed when the blond suddenly called him like that. He was weak against that tone, that voice, he was weak for Sanji. Hugging his blond devil, Zoro started thrust into the blond sweet spot. Sanji mewled when he felt it. It was numbingly addicting. His strong legs clamped around Zoro back, deepening their contact. With another three thrust, Sanji was starting to,

"-ahhn… Zo- hnno… Zoro, I- … ahhh.. haann… can-'.. can't…" and then he saw white.

"Kuh… Me.. me too… You're so…. Khh!"

Sanji reached his breaking point. He shot out his sperm, making a mess on their body. Once Sanji unloaded his, Zoro followed. He shot all his sperm into the blond, filling him with his everything. Sanji didn't have any more energy to move, so he just clung to the muscled _Marimo_. Then he felt he was going down. Zoro was under him, laying on the futon, lazily playing with his golden locks. They stayed like that for a while, basking in the afterglow.

"You know…"

"Mmh?" Sanji replied with a soft mumble.

"We still got another three days."

Sanji nodded, he could feel the once fast thump was becoming steady thump on the scared chest.

"I'll show you my love every single day." He said while caressing the soft golden hair, his other hand was encircled Sanji's slender waist possessively.

Sanji's eyes jerked open.

[He wants what?! If… if this beast does this to me every single night then… then…] he thought perplexed, but he didn't hate that idea beside he was too tired to even complain. He just nodded and scooted closer to Zoro's crook of neck.

"I dare you to do that…" Sanji whispered softly, getting a long chaste kiss on the top of his head.

"Kheh! I never back down from any challenge." Zoro grinned, hugging his blond tightly before the two drifted to sleep. A nice dreamless sleep.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – FIN – HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO ****

* * *

Seriously! _Onsen_ (hot spring) is one of an excellent option to relax and enjoy your lovey-dovey time~

Trust me~ You have to when you get a chance!

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	7. Stole His Heart - ZoSan-

Forgive me for making a random story, though actually I have a series to be done. It was a random idea popped up when I got a thing to be done in class. So…,

Enjoy~!

 **Eiichiro Oda-** ** _sensei_** **i** **s till own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **How to : (7) Stole His Heart -ZoSan-**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

 _FAAANNN! FAAAANN! FAAAANNN!*_

"THERE HE IS! AFTER HIM! DON'T LET HIM RUN THIS TIME!" shouted the voice.

"OOOOUUUUUU!" the other voices answered it with such tension and determine.

"Ehn… I won't make this easy." He jeered. Keeping his balance, he ran on the rooftop. His black cloak fluttered elegantly basking under the moonlight. "Haaaah… Why I have to do this when the moon is so beautiful? I wanna enjoy it with my angels…"

He jumped over to the next building. Despite the differences of the height, he didn't mind, like he had a pair of wings on his back, he jumped up and down. In an instant he managed to disappear from those useless polices who were running after him.

"Cheeeh… They are as idiot as usual."

"Ohh… really?! Do I have to remind you, that I won't let you slip so easy, eh Flashy thief?!"

"E… EEEEEKKKK! Y-you agaaiiiinn?! Thief hunter! And, HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT I'M NOT A FLASHY THIEF! I AM THE BLUE MOON!"

"Heh! I don't have time to deal with that trivial thing. Now, accept your fate and surrender!" said the officer with a smug grin plastered in his face. _Kaclink!_ His sword was making a voice when he bit the handle.

"Are you ready?" he sneered, pompously.

"Heeehh… anytime, muscle head." Grinned the thief.

"Santouryuu: Oni-" the officer made a stance, like a wall, standing with pride and determination, "GIRI!" he roared, suddenly dashing towards the thief who was still smiling proudly.

"As brutal as ever…, eh… Thief hunter; Roronoa-san." whispered the thief.

As fast as Roronoa dashed towards him, the thief nimbly dodged the attack. Jumping right onto the back of the police, piggy riding him, he gave him a seducing blow right into the officer's left ear. Three earrings were tinkling because of it.

"Gaa-! Y-yyouuu jerk!" Roronoa's face quickly turned pinkish. Despite of that, he didn't let the thief do as he pleased. The officer firmly grabbed his slender wrist, and while the thief was still thinking what will happen next, he threw him over onto the ground.

"O-OOWW! That's hurt baka!"

"Hee, now you're bitching over it? If you don't want to be hurt, surrender now."

"In your dream…" slender arms raised onto the air, circling his sturdy neck, the thief suddenly pull Roronoa onto him, while he himself sliding smoothly to the side and hop on above him, landing gracefully behind the officer who was crashing to the ground with his head.

"Ouch… that must be hurt." sighed the thief with a cringe on his face.

"Daaammn you….."

"Ahh! I have no time to play with you anymore! Bye now, Thief hunter, Roronoa-chan. Let's play again another time."

"BASTARD! I said I won't let you go!" quickly the green head stretched his arm, trying to catch the thief's leg. He got it!

"Ooww~~ I suppose you got my fake leg. Well, I leave that to you then. Take a good care of it. See yaa~~~" said the Blue Moon, giving him a wink before he jumped down the building. A 50 stories building.

Roronoa ran as fast as he could to the edge of the rooftop then looked down.

A wine colored paraglider flying across the dark. Suddenly, the officer noticed a paper stuck onto the edge of the building.

[ _Thanks for the jewel. Till we meet again, kenshin-kun. PS: I took one of your earring as a gift. Blue Moon_ ] was written on it.

"FUCKING THIEF!" Roronoa voice was airing pitifully in the night.

 **** HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan ****

"Robiin… Here's your order~~ " The red hair girl said, her voice like a melody while jumping once in a while. Her face was shining with joy. In her hand was a velvety colored box.

"Ohh, Nami-san. Eh? My order?"

"Araaa~ did you forget about this? Nyaaaa~ so, is it okay if I make it mine?"

"Aah… So you are talking about that?" Robin smiled and took the box from her friend's hand, making Nami pouted in an instant.

The noirette Lady opened the box. Inside was a beautiful yellow colored gemstone called 'the Stary Night', sitting in all its glory.

"Fufufufu… so this is the Stary Night? She truly is a beauty, don't you think?"

"She is… but she will be more beautiful if we can… Ixixixixixi~"

"C'mon Nami, If we do that, don't you think we will be the same as those lowly smuggler?"

"Hmph! I don't want to be compared with them."

"Fufufu… I know, right. Oh… anyway.. I found an interesting thing here." Robin said.

"Interesting thing?"

"Here." Robin said while handing something into Nami's hand.

"Nnn? E, Eehh?! Thi- this is..."

"Eeee, I do think it belongs to someone we know."

"I supposed so. Alright, I'll make sure this thing delivered to the right owner."

"Thank you."

 **** HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan ****

"Eh?" was the only word that came out from the blond.

"I said, Robin found this and want this thing delivered back to its right owner." Nami explained again with her finger pointing to the item which was sitting obediently on Sanji's hand.

"You call me just for this?"

"Yeah. anything's wrong?"

"No! anything for you my angel~~ 3. Anyway, where did she found this?"

"I dunno, she found it and I didn't pry for more. Why?"

"Ahh… I see, that's strange." The blond muttered in confusion.

"Something's wrong?"

"Ah.. no.. nothing."

"Well, that's all. You can go now."

"EEEEEHHHH! Bu- but I thought we can enjoy one or two-upphh!" Sanji's word just died when a hand suddenly blocking his face.

"Let's do that next time. I'm sleepy you know. It's fuckin 1AM in the morning." The girl abruptly denied his invitation while yawning.

"Uuh… well, If you say so… Nite M'lady. May you have a very good night."

"Night Sanji. See you tomorrow." Replied Nami, smiling.

"Melloriinn~~3"

 **** HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan ****

"Where have you been?"

"Fuckin reports have to be finished today." The green head sighed. He took off his shoes before going up to their room.

"Uffh… you reek of sweat." His roommate cringed, but still helped him to put off his _katana_.

"Well, a certain someone made me exercise in the night."

"That a great news! Who dare to make an expert like you do as they like?"

"Kheh! Look who's talking." His partner snickered.

"Annnnyyywaaayy, the tub is ready. Get in, freshen up yourself." His roommate said while moving into the kitchen, "want something to fill your stomach?"

"No, but I do want to eat something." Zoro answered while pulling his green towel from the hanger.

"And what is that?" A replied came after Zoro reached the bathroom.

"Do I have to mention the dish?" the officer asked before closing the door. A mischievous smile appeared on his tanned handsome face.

" _HENTAI YAROU_!" and the voice could be heard even the green head was soaking in the bathroom. Zoro giggled, continuing what he was doing.

 **** HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan ****

"So.. Robin." Nami started.

"Hmm…?" she hummed without moving her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Sanji's question bothered me."

"And what is the question?"

"Where did you get that earring?"

"Oh? That thing?"

"Yeap."

"It appeared on its own."

"Eh?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Under the Starry Night."

"Huh?"

"Fufufufu…~ Isn't it romantic?" the noirette lady laughed in delight while the red head sighing.

 **** HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan ****

"S-stop… it…! I ha- aaah…. I have to work inhh… the afternoon! You mmm.. damn horny beast! Ahhnn…." the blond moaned while cursing in the same time. Having a hungry beast beneath him was both heaven and hell. That skillful tongue was teasing his neck, while the those firm hands were playing with his hardened nipple and his needing cock.

"Nnnh… Ma-… marimo…." Sanji let out another needing moan when the green head sucked his nipple. His lithe frame arched beautifully towards his lover. He was trembling in ecstasy. Sitting on Zoro's best sword was bliss, his euphoria.

"I like what I see." Zoro grinned then captured his lover already swollen lips and tangled their tongue together.

"Ahhn… Hhngg… Yo- you beast…" stuttered, the beautiful blond managed to give out some reply.

"Well, look who's talking."

"Ahh… Ahhhn.. I- I'm… aahh…"

"Heeh… well, let it out, Sanji…." With that one word from the husky voice of the green head, they both reached their climax.

Sanji grabbed his lover green mane when he felt his own body trembling in satisfaction, while his other hand was making a long red mark on the muscled back.

The blond slumped in Zoro's warm loving hug, trying to even his panting.

"I thought.. You are tired." Asked Sanji, wantonly playing with his lover arm.

"I am… but I just can't say no to you. Uhh…"

"Hee… since when you start being cheesy?"

"Cheeh… M'not." The officer retorted. Sanji sat up and locked their gaze together. Slowly, he raised his lithe arm to touch Zoro's left ear.

"It's so strange seeing you like this." The pale hand brushed those two earrings, jingling it slightly.

"Heee… So what will you do?"

"Heheeehe… fix it for you?"

"How will you do it?"

"Giving back what's important for you."

"Well, it is important, yeah. I don't mind if you're the one who take it from me. But..."

"But?"

"I want you to wear it."

"Haa- HAAH?!"

"Get a pierce?" the green head snickered. Sanji paused for some minutes.

"I'll think about that. For now…" Sanji scooted to the black colored nightstand and took something. While he did that, Zoro was enjoying a very – very, nice view of a pair plump ass of a blond. He has to control himself or else, he might make the bed soaked with own nosebleed.

Crawling back to his lover's side, Sanji quickly straddled his man then sit on his lap.

"What's that?"

"Just stay." The blond replied toneless and working on Zoro's left ear.

"There, done~"

Zoro jerked his head, then his earrings jingle, that perfect jingle sound. Three golden teardrops earrings.

"I'll take one of those when the time come."

"Heee…. So what was the point just now?"

"What point?"

"And here I'm the one they called dense." Zoro sighed. Sanji grinned then hugged his lover.

"So you have no reason to stay in the office tonight. So you come back to me in an instant." whispered the blond.

"Moron… I'll always come back to you." Zoro hugged him back. Him, The flashy thief who managed to steal his heart. The one who called himself, the Blue Moon.

The officer gave his sexy collarbone a quick peck and suddenly, he was already on top of the blond.

"Ready for the next round?"

"How long do you want me to wait?"

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – FIN – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

* * *

I'm still working for the CoB. For those who haven't read my series, please do read it when you have time.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


End file.
